


I've Seen You Naked

by Jeanisnotawinchester (theanonymousj)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Accidents, Bathrooms, M/M, Showers, Swearing, oh god idk, oh jfc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonymousj/pseuds/Jeanisnotawinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You were doing some heavy duty work on your apartment and broke through my bathroom ceiling as I was showering' au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Seen You Naked

Jean hated the new guy – hated him with a passion. He’d moved into the apartment all of, what? A week ago? Two at most? Jean had no idea what he was doing to it, but day and night all he could hear was the sound of destruction – or maybe construction. Sometimes the ceiling shook as the familiar whirring of the power drill started again. Jean wasn’t sure how much longer he could take the racket; surely there was only so much one man could do to his apartment. But now he really hated him – he’d never actually seen him before, but he could now. He felt the undiluted hate seep out of him, penetrating the other guy’s weird, teal eyes. He hated those eyes.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

The man from upstairs stared down through the gaping hole in the ceiling, unable to take his eyes of Jean’s naked, wet body.

“I-I am so, so sorry,” he stuttered out, obviously regretting his decision to break up his kitchen tiles using an oversized hammer.

“You know what, you’ve been causing chaos since you got here, and now you interrupt me during my shower – this is unbearable, and you are insufferable. If you don’t move out: I will.”

Jean meant it. Never in his life had he had so much trouble from his neighbours – even the local drunkard Pixis coming back at four am with his equally inebriated mates; or Levi with his obsessive and thorough cleaning routines that extended to the hallway and stairs of the building; even Hanji with her penchant for exploding things and setting off the fire alarm at some ridiculous time in the morning. This man had pushed him over the line – no one had ever, not ever, interrupted him in the shower by ploughing through his ceiling with a sledge hammer, “what the ever-loving fuck is your name?”

The guy shifted a bit, gently placing the hammer down. He looked terrified, “uh, Eren Jaeger?”

Jean nodded, putting his hands on his hips – ‘Eren jaeger’ had already seen the whole package, there was no reason to be shy. “Eren. Right. You’ve made my life a living hell ever since you moved in, so I expect you to clean up the mess you’ve made by the end of today, and give me something in the way of compensation. Is that fair?”

Eren nodded, his eyes wandering all over the place to avoid looking at Jean. “Yeah,” he squeaked, “that’s fine.”

Jean watched him as he ran a hand through his shaggy, brown hair, his body seemingly debating getting up or staying where it was. Naturally Jean was in no mood for Eren’s hesitation, “something you want to get off your chest while we’re here, Jaeger? Huh?”

“Will dinner on Friday be alright?”

The words came out very quickly and tumbled all over the place, hitting Jean in the chest and making him doubt what they meant, “what?”

“Dinner. On Friday. As compensation?”

Woah, okay. First the damn guy breaks through the ceiling, then he stares at him naked for a solid minute, and then – just to top it off – he asks him out under the guise of compensation. No way. Not a chance. Nope.

“You can pick me up at eight.”

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

He was supposed to say ‘no, are you crazy?! I’d rather that bitch Ymir from across the hall take me out.’

Eren smiled, and it looked good on him, “Really? Great. We won’t go anywhere too… formal.”

Jean just nodded; worried that opening his mouth might only make things worse. He stepped out of the shower, carefully around the rubble piled up in the modest bathroom, and wrapped a towel around his waist.

“I have to go to work now – I’ll leave the door open for you. I’ll expect some kind of ceiling and a clean bathroom when I get in.”

Eren nodded eagerly, “Yeah, of course – I’m really sorry about this.”

“No, no; it’s fine. Just… clear it up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my insta.
> 
> Cheese and onion crisps for reading, kudos, and comments.


End file.
